


Prom?

by sapphire_scorpion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, happy jicheol day, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_scorpion/pseuds/sapphire_scorpion
Summary: Seungcheol asks Jihoon to help him with something that Jihoon never expected him to. Nevertheless, Jihoon has daydreamed about it happening and he couldn't be happier now that his dream came true.





	Prom?

****Seungcheol was grinning as he popped his head inside the classroom.

“Hey, Ji, can you come over for a while? I need your help with something,”

It was odd. Looking down at his stack of papers, Jihoon sighed and put them down for the time being. Seungcheol had sounded jumpy – he wouldn’t want to miss out on anything important if it sounded so urgent. Was he going to ask someone out for prom? It was promposal season after all, he thought, speeding up his footsteps on the way to Seungcheol’s class. The early bird ticket deadline was approaching, and many people in school had been snatching up the opportunity to confess. Casting his eyes towards the ground, Jihoon puckered his lips bitterly and shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew Seungcheol had a thing for this one girl in class. Was he finally going to ask her out? At least he had been considered for wingman, Jihoon comforted himself. He usually would be forgotten during events like this.

A beige door came to sight after a while, and Jihoon shouldered it open, tugging a rehearsed smile on to his face.

At least he thought of including me as wingman…

“Why - what is it?” Jihoon asked as Seungcheol beckoned him to get closer.

“Look at this,” beamed Seungcheol, pointing at a white box filled with flowers. It was absolutely gorgeous. At first glance, it had only seem like a random fake garden with fake decorative flowers set atop a sheet of fake luscious grass, but upon closer inspection the flowers seemed to spell out a word. Huh. Tip toeing, Jihoon squinted his eyes to gauge the word.

P-R-O-M. Prom.

Looking up with the same practiced blank face, Jihoon nodded at Seungcheol, prompting him to continue. So who was going to be the lucky girl? When are we going? How are you going to do this?

“So, Ji, is it cute?”

“Yeah, it’s quite cute,” Jihoon tugged his lips into a small smile. Intrigued by the curt reply, Seungcheol then pressed on.

“Do you know what it is?”

“Yeah,”

“What does it say?”

“Prom,” Jihoon assured nonchalantly.

“Is it obvious?” At this, Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at Seungcheol, then tiptoed again to add leverage to his words. “Yeah, it’s obvious,”

“Do you like it?”

Jihoon paused. “Uh, it’s cute!”

“Do you like it?” Seungcheol insisted.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s cute,” Jihoon squeaked out confusedly. This was odd. Why was Seungcheol asking him if he found it cute? Why would him finding this cute be a good indicator of what the girl would think of this? What?

“Well, I’m glad you found it cute, because-“ Seungcheol smirked, then flipped the box cover that he had been holding on to all this time. There were pink words on the underside of it. What-

Will-you-go-with-me?

Jihoon froze. He stared at the words for a moment, then gaped impossibly wide. This can’t be. No. This can’t be it, Jihoon thought, fighting to keep the angry red blush from colouring his cheeks. They already hurt from him grinning uncontrollably, he couldn’t possibly embarrass himself further. Never would he thought that this day would come, him being asked out for prom, nevertheless by his long-time-best-friend-slash-the-person-everybody-thinks-he’s-dating-that-he-might-or-might-not-have-a-huge-crush-on.

“W-What-how-where-when-wh-“

“So?” Seungcheol laughed nervously, still holding the board up high for the dumbstruck Jihoon.

Jihoon glanced at Seungcheol shyly, then nodded furiously. He crashed into Seungcheol’s arms amidst all the whooping, and felt Seungcheol let out a breathy chuckle. He buried his head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck.

“Yes, of course I’d go with you!” Jihoon mumbled excitedly, feeling Seungcheol tighten his arms around his waist. He could feel the deep rumble in Seungcheol’s chest as they both giggled as they held each other, neither willing to loosen their grip on the other.

They couldn’t be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok but the only image of Seungcheol I had was of him singing piggybank with Shua and I was like ???? HAHHAHAHA ok but this was not proofread and unbeta'ed I might fix it later but I just wanted to get this out to celebrate Jicheol Day before I drown myself in revision again ;A; HAPPY JICHEOL DAY EVERYONE IM BABBLING AS USUAL BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY <3


End file.
